A Chance Meeting
by Drabby
Summary: An undeniable opportunity has made it's way to Sarada. The chance to finally meet her estranged father, this is her chance to be a "normal" kid. But Sarada's envision of her first interactions with her father don't go as planned. (Story contain spoilers for those who haven't completed the original Naruto series or kept up with the Naruto Gaiden series.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the cover image.**

 **A/N** **: This is just a quick one shot I wanted to do, revolving around Sasuke and Sarada's first interactions. I was really inspired and psyched up after I read Chapter 4 so I had to write this. The dialogue between Sasuke and Sarada in this story is NOT canon, we'll just have to wait and see until Chapter 5 of Naruto Gaiden releases.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Tailed Beast Talking"**_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Chance Meeting**

A group of three shinobi traveled at fast speeds heading towards a peculiar tower located nearby Konohagakure land. Someone special was waiting for the group, or more specifically the Hokage. It would be a simple meeting, they would meet up and trade intel on a suspicious kid who bore the Mangekyo Sharingan. Meeting up with his old rival, Sasuke, would be invaluable to solving the mystery.

What really concerned Naruto was where the young shinobi came from. Naruto knew he could easily take on the Uchiha, but he needed to know his background before anything else.

"The tower is in close proximity." Naruto explained to the young academy students, who he allowed to join him on his venture.

"I can't keep going like this! Let's rest up!" ChoCho exclaimed, barely keeping up with Naruto and Sarada. The chubby girl plopped her backpack on the ground, as she sat on a large boulder to rest.

Naruto and Sarada quickly turned around and stopped advancing towards the tower. They jogged over to where ChoCho was sitting, she was panting and sweating obviously in dire need of water.

"B-but the tower is just ahead." Sarada huffed as she pointed to the large tower, which was completely viewable from where they were standing. Naruto understood her urgency to go to the tower, she would finally be able to meet her estranged father who she never met. The Hokage glanced at Sarada, she reminded him of himself when he was younger.

" _I would've more than ecstatic if I could've met my father at her age_." Naruto contemplated. He turned his gaze over to ChoCho who seemed very exhausted.

"Guess there's no choice, we'll take a small break here. Sarada, we might as well start unloading our stuff here." Naruto said sagely, trying to placate the needs of both parties.

Sarada wiped some sweat off her fore head and stared at the Seventh Hokage. "Um…I've gotta go to the bathroom." Sarada whispered awkwardly.

Naruto's gaze shifted once more, his cerulean orbs gazed at Sarada as he spoke, "Alright…don't go off too far. That Shin Uchiha guy could try attacking at any moment."

"T-thank you." Sarada said shyly as she jumped off the boulder and walked a far distance away from the Hokage and her classmate. "It's just a little further, I can't stop here!"

Disobeying Naruto's orders, Sarada ran towards the large tower where her "dad" would be waiting for Naruto. She formed her hand into a fist as she ran, different emotions ran through her brain. After so many years she would finally meet him, after so long she would finally be able to hug her father. She would finally be able to spend time with _**her**_ dad, she could finally feel like normal – like the other kids in the academy. Just the thought of meeting him caused tears to brim at her eyes.

" _Papa…!_ " Tears started fall down from her eyes; she had finally unlocked the kekkai genkai of her clan. Red eyes with a single black tomoe in each, replaced her regular onyx eyes.

After a few more minutes of running, Sarada finally made it to the gigantic tower. A big wooden sign was above the door of the tower; the words "Ridge Tower" were embroidered into the sign. The entrance to the tower was slightly opened, someone obviously had already entered the regal tower.

Sarada ran inside the tower and caught her breathe for a moment, her lungs desired more oxygen. The sounds of her gasping echoed throughout the large tower. A mixture of sweat and salty tears, fell off her face – she had finally made it to her destination. Meanwhile Sasuke was waiting patiently for Naruto, expecting no extra visitors on during the small meeting.

" _It shouldn't be taking Naruto so long to get here. It's probably that creep with the sharingan, but why engage in a fight he can't win. It's more like a suicide mission going after—"_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement in the building.

Sasuke jumped down from his perch on one of the higher levels of the tower. The sound of his landing alerted Sarada who stood up and turned around to see who it was. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw the tall man open his eyes; a fully mature sharingan graced his eyes.

"Papa….?" Sarada asked softly.

"So you managed to find this place…are you one of that creep's friends?!" Sasuke asked in a cold voice, void of any emotion. His matured sharingan focused on the young girl in front of him. He quickly unsheathed3 his Kusanagi blade

" _Something is not right, why does she look so familiar!?"_

"Papa….it's me…S-sarada…!" Sarada choked out, at this point she was fearful for her life. Even though this man had a sword pointed at her, she shrug off the feeling that _**HE**_ was her father.

"…..Sarada!?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he stared at the young girl noticing the all too familiar features. He finally examined the chakra of the young girl, it was all too similar to his own. Not only that, his sharingan would be able to see through any transformation jutsu – this was no illusion. This truly was his daughter.

" _She unlocked the sharingan…._ _ **but how**_ _?_ " Sasuke mulled over the possibilities for a second, before deciding to ask that another time.

"Papa…it's me, Sarada…!" Sarada dropped to her knees from physical and emotional exhaustion. More tears started to brim at her eye as she wept silently, her own father didn't recognize her and now he was going to kill her. She began to see the results of her actions, regrets began to fill her thoughts as she waited for her "execution".

Sasuke stood in front of the young girl for a few moments, he was carefully considering his words. He was now well aware of the pain he was putting his daughter through. It was time to take responsibility for his family, this talk with Sarada would be the start of his atonement.

"Hey…stop all of the crying." Sasuke said softly, making sure not to sound mean in any way possible. He crouched down so he was somewhat closer to Sarada's level. He raised his hand over her head and ruffled her jet black hair.

Sarada looked up and stared straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes, a small smile graced his face when she finally looked up.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Sarada….I wasn't thinking straight. I understand if you're mad about that. I also apologize for my absence, I can only hope that one you'll forgive." Sasuke said with complete honesty in his words.

"I-I've wanted to meet you for so long…..Papa!" Sarada said as she embraced her father and snuggled into his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I-I forgive you." Sarada whispered.

"Thank you, Sarada." Sasuke whispered back.

Finally he had achieved peace of mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm not the greatest at writing angsty fanfictions, but I hope you enjoyed either way.**

 **Tell me how I did in a review!**

 **Peace Out -BlackNinjaJay**


End file.
